When she walked away
by bookaddict1028
Summary: Okay, i suck at summary's but I'll try: When Percy and Annabeth get into a fight, Annabeth ends up leaving. Will Percy be able to get her back? read on to find out. (story is way better then how i just described)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"You're so stupid!" I yelled angrily.

"Me? Stupid. Yeah. I'm the one that's being stupid." Percy shook his head and turned away.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What is wrong with you?" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"There's nothing wrong with me. But you know what your problem is?"

"Yes. I would love to find out from _you_ what you think _my _problem is."

"You are so sensitive. I say one freaking thing wrong and you get mad at me. I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?!" he yelled.

His eye were glassy. I was on the verge of tears myself. We both breathed heavily.

I screamed in frustration and started making my way to our room at the back of the apartment.

"Annabeth." Percy called after me.

I kept walking.

"Annabeth!"

I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Leaning against the door, I slid to the ground. Percy was still knocking and calling my name. He sounded upset. Maybe... no. He didn't need me. He'd made that clear enough. So I didn't need him.

I got up slowly and walked to the closet. Grabbing a duffel bag and shoving all my clothes in it. I dumped it on the bed and went into the bathroom. My eyes were stinging, but I ignored it.

"Annabeth... please." Percy cried from the other side of the locked door. "Annabeth..."

I breathed shakily. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. I swung my duffel over my shoulder and opened the door.

Percy's face was red and tear stained, his hair was a mess, and his shirt was crooked.

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly. I pushed back the part of me that wanted to cry and said with fake confidence, "San Francisco."

The look on his face made me want to cry. "Annabeth..." he said hopelessly. "Please."

I shook my head, trying to fight the tears. "Percy... I... I..."

"Please. Don't leave..." He started to cry, and I knew that if I didn't get out of there now, he would convince me to stay.

I pushed my way past him and walked toward the front door.

"Annabeth!" he was really crying now. "Please... I'm sorry. Just... just please don't go." He begged, pushing his hands through his hair. "Please." he tried to grab my hand but I pushed him away. His face was painful to look at.

"Goodbye." I pushed the word out of my mouth and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

She left. She really left. I watched her walk out of that door, knowing, she wasn't coming back. And I let her. I screamed in frustration and pushed against the wall, crying helplessly.

"She's gone..." I said to myself. "She left." I shook my head. Not wanting the words to be true. What had we even been fighting about? I don't remember. All I remember is her leaving.

She's going to California. Probably to live with her Dad, and the stepmother she hates. She'd rather live with her step-mom then with me.

I sit on the edge of our- well, now _my – _bed. My head in my hands. I sniffle. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I'm sure of it. _We_ weren't supposed to end this way. I know I can't live without her. I don't _want _to live without her. I need her.

The doorbell rings, and I sit up with a start. She's back, I automatically think. She can't live without me either. I jump up and run to the door. I swing it open and start to ramble, but when I look up it's not Annabeth. It's my mom and step-dad, Paul.

"Mom." I murmur.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" she asks.

I just shrug.

"Is Annabeth home? I came to help with planning for the wedding."

The wedding._ Our _wedding. The wedding that was happening this morning... but isn't anymore.

I shake my head. "She's not here." I say quietly.

"Will she be home soon? Percy?"

I just keep shaking my head.

"No. She's not here. She... she's..."

"Percy? What happened?" Mom asks.

I open my mouth slightly and say plainly. "She left."

I turn around and walk to the small kitchen. I can hear both my mom and Paul walking in and closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Mom demands. "What happened?" she sounds really scared and upset.

"I... I don't know... we... we got into a fight and... and she left." I stumble through my words, barely believing them myself. _She's gone._

"What? I..."

"The weddings not happening mom." I say harshly.

I turn and look at her face. She's close to tears. "Mom..." She just shakes her head.

I take a shaky breath. "Mom, I begged her to stay and she still left. She'd rather live with a stepmother she _hates_ then be with me mom." The tears won't stop. I can't see a thing. "And... it's all my fault. It's MY fault!" I yell.

"Percy..." she says hesitantly.

"Percy stop." Paul says cautiously.

"No. She's gone. It's my fault. And I'll never get her back." I walk swiftly to our – my – room and close the door loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

What in Tartarus did I just do. I just walked out on the best thing that ever happened to me. I stop in the middle of the aisle of the airplane.

"Hey! Kept walking you." The heavy man behind me cursed at me.

I gritted my teeth and turned around. "Get out of my way."

I pushed past everyone behind me, ignoring all the cursing and grumbling. When I got past all the people, I ran off of the plane and back into the airport. I ran though backwards until I made it to the front doors.

Wait. What was I doing? I couldn't go back. Besides, I took the bus, and those only dropped off. And it was too late on a Friday night to catch a cab. And I wasn't going to call Percy and ask him to come and get me.

I sat down, exasperated, on a hard seat by a terminal. I didn't know what to do.

What had we even been fighting about? It seemed so stupid now. It started off with Percy wondering aloud if we should invite Athena to the wedding...

The wedding. A little surge of hope died inside of me.

"There is no wedding anymore." I said to myself. "We broke up." a stray tear rolled down my cheek.

"I left him." I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You did. Why?" a woman's voice asked.

I looked up to see a beautiful woman in her twenty's. Of course, I knew she was older then that. Immediately, I recognized her as Aphrodite. The goddess of love.

"Aphrodite... what are you doing here?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Well, you my dear should be asking yourself that question."

"What? I-"

"But the reason I'm here is because I heard that my favorite pairing is in a bit of a rough spot huh?"

I laughed without humor. "I wouldn't call it that, but okay."

"Well what would you call it?" The goddess sat down across from me, her pink dress swaying.

I shrugged. "A misunderstanding?"

The goddess laughed. "Oh, this is why you are my favorite dear. You are so oblivious!"

My eyebrows scrunched together.

"So?" she prodded.

"So what?"

"So, what are you going to do to fix it?"

"What? I thought you were supposed to help me!" I cried.

She laughed again. "Oh, no dear. I just came to help you see the problem. Now _you_ must fix it on your own."

"But why me?" I asked.

"Because _you _are the one that misunderstood." she spoke sternly. It almost felt as if it was my mother talking to me. And not the goddess mother, but a real, mortal mother. One that actually gave advice instead of vague hints. Or one that liked me for that matter.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. but what help would that be? Making it clear as to what they need to do." I said meanly.

She laughed. "I thought I did make it rather obvious. But that's all I can do dear."

"That doesn't surprise me." I muttered.

"Goodbye Annabeth. And good luck." and with that, she was gone. And I was alone in an airport terminal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I ran my hands through my hair and gave a frustrated sigh. Sitting in bed in the muted light, I realized that there was no way in Hades that I was going to sleep.

I looked over to the other side of the bed hesitantly. Knowing that she wasn't going to be lying there, but hoping she would be anyways. It felt like a dream. Unreal. There was no way this had happened. After everything we've been through, we break up over the stupidest thing.

I growled in anger and got out of bed. In the bathroom, I splashed icy cold water on my face.

"Ugh!" I yelled when the water fell all over my shirt and the floor.

I kept yelling at myself as I grabbed a towel and cleaned up the floor. Then I changed my shirt to a dry one.

Not even bothering to try and go to sleep, I stumbled into the kitchen. I threw open the refrigerator door and grabbed the first thing I saw. Leftover pizza from the night before. Without thinking, I took a piece out of the box and took a bite of it. I spit it out. It had extra olives. Annabeth's favorite. I shoved the box off of the counter and it tumbled to the ground, it's contents spilling all over the tile floor. I moaned and bent down to pick it up.

"Stupid... pizza. Olives. Gross. Favorite." I muttered to myself as I threw the slices of pizza back into the box and then stalked out to the garbage chute in the hall to throw it all away.

"Percy?" someone behind me asked.

I whiled around fast, Riptide already in my hand. But I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Grover? What in Hades are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

He whimpered. "Don't swear." he shushed.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Empathy link." he pointed to his head. "I can tell you're a little more than upset..."

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm a little more than upset." I said harshly and stomped back into the apartment.

"Perrrcy" he whined as I opened the fridge again and continued to search.

"What?" I yelled as I grabbed the carton of milk and slammed the door.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened."

I looked at him. His red curly hair was disheveled, like he had been sleeping on it. All he had on a faded green shirt, but I couldn't read what it was, the fact that it was faded didn't help the dyslexia.

"I can't 'calm down' Grover." I chugged the rest of the milk and threw it into the trash can.

"Why not?" he crossed his arms.

"Because."

Everything rushed back into my head. The fight. The slamming of the door. Her saying goodbye and walking out. It was like someone had forced a brick down my throat. My breath was knocked out of me and my head fell. I shook it back and forth.

"Percy?"

"She left Grover." I sobbed. "She left. And I let her. I didn't follow her. She's gone."

"Annabeth? She left?" he stood a few feet away from me looking confused. "Like, left, left. Like, never coming back, left?"

I nodded in response.

I explained everything to him. He didn't say a word the entire time. Just nodded and pursed his lips with sad eyes. When I finished, I let my head hang in my hands. Not wanting to look at him.

"She went to California? Doesn't she have any idea how dangerous that is?" he asked, appalled.

"I doubt she cares. As long as she's away from me." I mumbled.

"Percy, do you really think that? Do you honestly believe she would leave like that? I bet you, she wasn't thinking – and we know how unlike Annabeth that is. I bet she was caught up in the moment. She doesn't make any important decision without analyzing every last detail. She probably got to the airport, realized what he was doing, then turned right back around."

I scoffed. "Right. She's been gone seven hours, and twenty-three minutes. It only takes thirty minutes to get to the airport from here."

Grover's face turned white. "You don't think..."

I looked up. My heart beat uneven for a few seconds. "No, I think I would feel it..."

"Yeah, you're right." he didn't seem to have calmed down.

"But uh... I'll be back."

I grabbed my coat and shoes, and ran out the door.


End file.
